


骗子

by muxili



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxili/pseuds/muxili
Summary: 拥有你的时候没本事，足以护你周全后却失了你。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	骗子

**Author's Note:**

> 私设OOC  
> 真be预警  
> 7000+️又臭又长警告  
> 有渣男情节异性情节不喜勿入  
> 建议配合bgm食用  
> bgm:真相是假-阿鸣

1

全圆佑今天又带着一身酒气回家。

比起权顺荣这个总经理，他一个小小的部门经理好像应酬更多工作更忙。

四年了，权顺荣已经在总经理的位子上坐稳了，他却还在部门里为各种各样的报告焦头烂额。不是没有感受到领导的打压，不是没有想过跳槽，不甘心罢了，毕竟是一毕业就进入的公司，谁不想做出一番成绩。

比起全圆佑他们公司的死板刻薄，权顺荣公司明显更加自由活泛，不过资历浅一点，没有什么别的差距。

全圆佑回到家的时候权顺荣已经睡下了，灶上是还温热的解酒汤，桌上放着解酒药，上面贴着带着权顺荣圆滚滚笔迹的便签。

解酒汤给你热好啦，别忘了吃药，等不到你我就先睡了，洗完睡前记得亲亲我

落款是权顺荣标志性的十点十分，后面还加了一个爱心。

全圆佑把解酒药喝掉，草草喝了两口解酒汤完事，洗好了澡躺在床空着的那半边，凑过去亲了亲权顺荣嘴角。

他有些累了，不对，准确的说是他很疲惫了。疲于奔波将近三十还一事无成的事业，疲于应付上司毫无理由的挑剔，各种各样大事小情他都疲于处理，这些那些的疲惫让他活的有点晕头转向的，像被困在玻璃瓶子里的无头苍蝇到处乱飞到处乱撞。

权顺荣是他的出口。

2

全圆佑终于遇上难得的休假，结果权顺荣反而要去邻省出差。自己待在家里全圆佑有大把的空闲时间，晚上通宵打游戏打到爽，天色蒙蒙亮的时候起身煮了包泡面果腹，然后把自己摔进柔软的被窝里，一睡就是一整天。

好像做了个很长的梦，梦里是他的曾经，一直和权顺荣在一起的曾经。

初中的友谊该是最地久天长了，那时候权顺荣就超绝开朗，跟安安静静的全圆佑一点也不一样。

轮到两人搭伙值日的那天是个愉快的周五，住校生权顺荣还在为终于能回家睡自己的大床而激动的蹦蹦跳跳，突如其来的大雪却把他整个人都浇熄。

全圆佑拍了拍权顺荣的肩膀问他，要不要去我家住一晚上。

平稳舒适总是向往肆意生长。

这是他们友情的开始。

全圆佑是被权顺荣的电话吵醒的，迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候权顺荣稚嫩的脸还在他眼前挥之不去，因为电流和距离有些失真的权顺荣的声音从他那边嘈杂的环境里准确的钻进全圆佑的耳朵，他的意识才逐渐回到身体里。

圆佑圆佑你还在睡吗？起来喝口水吃点东西再睡吧已经6点半啦。

好。

我们刚刚谈成一笔大单子哦！一会要去庆功宴，不知道又要喝多少，估计散场回到酒店也不早了，就趁现在得空给你打个电话，顺便叫你起床，今天别再通宵打游戏啦！

好知道了，喝酒之前喝点酸奶吃点坚果，身上备点解酒药，别喝太猛能让别人挡就别自己喝，注意安全早点回酒店。

好我知道啦。

权顺荣几秒没出声，像是走到了一个比之前安静一些人少一些的地方，全圆佑感觉他那边喧嚣热闹的烟火气离自己远了一点。

他听到权顺荣声音带着缠绵缱绻的思念跨过相隔的距离柔柔的闯进他心内最温暖的地方。

他说我想你啦圆佑，你有没有想我呀。

不想你。

？全圆佑你给我好好说话！

回来给你做泡菜炒饭，加煎蛋。

还要番茄酱！

好，我们顺荣想要的都给你。

哎呀你怎么突然嘴这么甜～

早点回来，想你了。

没说几句话权顺荣就被叫走了，貌似是庆功宴要开始了，他还要作为这个项目的主要负责人致辞。

挂掉电话全圆佑重新闭上眼。他突然又想起那次，为了给权顺荣准备生日惊喜，他骗他要去出差，结果他端着生日蛋糕出现在权顺荣面前的时候，他还一脸震惊的问他你不是出差了么？

他咯咯笑着逗他，说权顺荣你可真好骗，我说什么你就全都信，那我以后真的骗你怎么办。

然后权顺荣就眉眼弯弯的凑过来亲亲他嘴角，说圆佑不会骗我的，圆佑说的我都信。

他眼前好像又浮现出权顺荣脸红的样子，细长的眼睛被鼓囊囊的脸颊肉挤在一起，小嘴嘟起来就揉成了全世界最可爱最诱人的权顺荣。

他最爱的权顺荣。

那个曾经在他身边蹦蹦跳跳活力满满莽撞鲜活嘟嘴撒娇的小男孩，现在已经是能撑起整个团队的优秀男人了。

可他却还在人海里浮沉。

3

权顺荣出差回来的那天下午，全圆佑特意找了个理由早些下班去了趟超市，回家准备权顺荣心心年念念的泡菜炒饭。

超市的停车场已经没有车位了，没办法全圆佑只能把车临时停进附近小区里。采购出来天色已经泛着点昏昏暗暗了，全圆佑加快了走向停车位的步伐。

快到的时候隐隐有男女争吵的声音从他向着的方向传来，走到近处才发现两人就在距离他的车三个车位的灌木后面拉扯，眼镜落在车上所以没能看清具体的长相，不过女方的身形看起来像是他见过的人，而且听声音可以确定男方是他的直属上司。虽然这个狗男人经常毫无理由的挑他的刺，但是他对对方的私生活完全没有一点兴趣。

况且还要赶回家投喂他家的宝贝仓鼠。

回到家一进门就被香香软软的团子扑了满怀，全圆佑迅速把手里的东西随手放下，稳稳托住权顺荣圆润挺翘的屁股，手边湿滑的触感让全圆佑一愣，随即促狭的笑着逗弄怀里已经羞得把脸迈进他脖子里不做声的小仓鼠。

我们顺荣这么想我啊，都自己扩张好了呢。

他顺势把权顺荣放在旁边的鞋柜上，抬起脸啄住他的嘴唇细细密密的亲。全圆佑吻技太好了，每次都能把权顺荣亲的晕晕乎乎七荤八素的，连他的大手什么时候抚上他下面的都不知道，只搂着全圆佑的脖子，一副要把自己揉进他身体里的样子。

全圆佑把权顺荣从鞋柜上抱下来的时候进入了他，带着几日不见的热忱随着走路的动作一下一下撞进他最深处，他们太过熟悉对方的身体，全圆佑发了狠似的死死往那一点撞，惹得权顺荣甜腻的呻吟瞬间变了调子，环着全圆佑精瘦的腰的修长有力的双腿差点脱力，被全圆佑一把搂住才没有滑到地上去，结果下一秒又被捅进更深处。

他迷迷糊糊的喊着全圆佑的名字，喊着圆佑太快了不行慢一点，喊着圆佑好厉害小荣要被操穿了，汗珠泛着沾满情欲的粉红色调顺着他修长的脖颈滑下来，他一声一声的圆佑软乎乎的钝在全圆佑心上，黏黏腻腻缠缠绵绵。

他们从玄关做到客厅又做到卧室，做到最后权顺荣嗓子都叫哑了，全圆佑才堪堪在他身体里释放。事后全圆佑抱着权顺荣给他清理，团子累的眼睛都快睁不开了还在嘟囔又没吃到圆佑做的泡菜炒饭哼哼。全圆佑失笑，长臂一伸把怀里的人搂到胸前。

你现在要是还有吃泡菜炒饭的力气，不如我们再来一次，嗯？

权顺荣用力瞪了他一眼，迷迷糊糊的让全圆佑答应他下次一定做给他吃。

他说好，我答应你。

4

突然被董事长千金堵在办公室是全圆佑始料未及的事。印象中他与这位大小姐的交际不过只有上一次董事长过寿的晚宴上，最后的环节是蒙面舞会，他有幸被大小姐邀请跳了一支无关痛痒的舞。

哦对了，再仔细看看他终于想起了似有若无的眼熟来自哪里。权顺荣出差回来的那天，他从超市出来的时候看到的那对纠缠的男女，男方是他的直属上司，女方十有八九就是眼前这位大小姐了。

生意人的女儿一上来就摆出一副谈生意的架势，双腿交叠盛气凌人，精致的妆容上挑的眼线看的全圆佑浑身不舒服，开口第一句话却让他一愣。

她说全圆佑，你的爱人权顺荣先生过不了多久就会出事，他们公司偷税漏税被上面查到了，老板准备让一些员工背锅，其中就有权顺荣先生。

全圆佑表面扔维持着彬彬有礼的微笑，一副不为所动的样子。说出来的话却一针见血。

您可以直接说您的目的。

千金微微瞪大了眼睛，像是讶异于全圆佑的直进。

我就喜欢和聪明人打交道，她说，看来我的眼光还是不错的全圆佑先生。我的条件很简单，我可以让权顺荣先生从这件事里全身而退，前提是我们成为合法夫妻。

全圆佑还在笑着，拂了拂大衣上并不存在的灰尘，起身对千金微微欠身说，抱歉大小姐失陪了，爱人还在家等我回去做饭，回去晚了又要跟我置气，很难哄的。

没想到千金也跟着他站起身子，微微抬头直视他的眼睛。进门时候装出来的盛气凌人被全数收了回去，内敛的锋芒毕露看的全圆佑一惊，随即收起了嘴角一直挂着的笑。

你想清楚全圆佑，我能带给你的可不止眼前的这一点点。

你进公司也有四年了，权顺荣先生和你算是同期，虽然这么说有些不妥，但他已经是可以被老板拉出来用来躲过一劫的人物了。

你呢？你什么也不是。

我能成就你，也能毁掉你们。

所以请你认真考虑我的提议，希望我们能合作共赢。

千金留下了一个微妙的笑容转身走出了办公室。门被关上的瞬间，全圆佑脸上的面无表情突然一寸一寸碎裂。

该怎么形容这种心情呢，埋藏在心底最深处的，甚至连全圆佑自己都说不清道不明的，隐秘的卑微的肮脏的丑陋的心事，就这么被一个突然到来的陌生女人拉扯到正午最毒辣最炽烈的阳光下暴晒，炙的全圆佑猝不及防的蹙起了眉头。

他没法否认千金的话，她说得对，他和权顺荣不对等的职务直接导致了他毫无任何意义的自尊心疯狂跳跃，又被爱意压下，再跳起，再被压下，反反复复，病入膏肓。

他以为只有他自己知道自己的心事，他甚至自欺欺人的以为爱已经胜过了没用的自尊心。

直到被第三个人撕开，疼的他毫无招架之力。

5

惊天动地的大事到来的突如其来又有迹可循。

接到法院传票那天，比起权顺荣的冲击和惊慌，全圆佑显得冷静理智的要命。

开庭时间是三天后，这代表他有三天时间把权顺荣从囹圄里救出来。

第一天上午全圆佑去见了他大学时候的学长崔胜澈，没想到好巧不巧，他居然是负责这起案子的检察官。

他告诉全圆佑现在事情非常棘手，所有的证据都指向不利的方向，严丝合缝分毫不差的把权顺荣等一干被告逼上绝路，他多年的经验以及对权顺荣的了解告诉他这是有人栽赃，但是作为被告和检察官的立场他已经说了太多，剩下能帮到的只有给全圆佑介绍了几个当地小有名气的律师。

全圆佑只来得及说句谢谢，就马不停蹄的拿着崔胜澈给的一沓名片跑去挨个拜访。从第一天下午到第三天傍晚他所有的时间都耗在了这件事上，收到的全都是统一的答复。

难。

然后他回到了家里，瘫倒在客厅的时候居然有点如释重负。

他尽力了，他做了他能做的全部，用尽全身力气努力想独自一人解救权顺荣。

他失败了。

他只剩最后一个方法。

他从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，扯开拉环咕咚咕咚把略带辛辣的冰凉液体全数灌进喉咙里，像是要把那些见不得光的隐晦心思全都吞进肚子里。

恶魔在他耳边叫嚣着，上挑着尾音嘲笑他全圆佑你可真是个窝囊废，救不了自己的爱人，直视不了自己的野心。

一口气干掉一罐啤酒带来的只有不停歇的咳，全圆佑咳得止不住，咳得双眼通红差一点就要落下泪来。

然后他拨通了千金的电话，他说我们谈谈。

千金有一句话说的没错，和聪明人打交道的确省下很多功夫。他们签了份协议，她帮他救下权顺荣，他跟权顺荣分手，娶她，顺理成章得到千金父亲的公司。

在签名处落下最后一笔的时候全圆佑就知道，不管是肆意飞扬灿烂鲜活的权顺荣，还是眯着眼嘟嘴撒娇吵着要吃泡菜炒饭的权顺荣，总之权顺荣这个名字，从今往后都跟他再没有任何关系。

6

第二天的开庭全圆佑没去现场，但也在下庭的时间点上收到了崔胜澈的消息。

和顺荣一起的几个被告都凉了，顺荣无罪释放。

千金的电话紧跟着打进来。

她说你要的我办到了，那么我要的呢？亲爱的全圆佑先生。

接到电话的时候全圆佑刚好收拾完行李。这个家说大不大说小不小，承载了他和权顺荣四年的点点滴滴，清空他的物什也只用了不过两个小时。

一只手举着手机不方便扣行李箱，他对着手机话筒说了句尽快就挂掉了电话，然后把手机扔到了一边。

结果他还是把那个行李箱留在了他们的家，像是把过去的全圆佑永远留在了还能拥有权顺荣的过去。

离开那间屋子的时候全圆佑突然有点痛，他以为他的野心赢了，他以为他的野心终于战胜了对权顺荣的爱，没想到还会疼。

可能这就是命运吧。他拥有权顺荣太久了，久到让他以为就这么一直走下去，一不小心就是一辈子。

这个如山间清晨一般明亮清爽的人，这个如古城道路上的阳光一般的人，温暖的炽热的浓郁的深重的包裹了他这么久。他们早就长在一处，如今硬要他分开一半，俱是骨肉分离的痛，也得受着。

这是惩罚，是他因为无能把权顺荣弄丢的惩罚，他要受一辈子。

7

权顺荣从法院出来回到家，看到的就只剩一个收拾好的行李箱，里面装了满满的全圆佑的东西。

但是全圆佑消失了。打电话不接，发消息不回，到处都找不到人。

权顺荣慌了。从他们认识到现在，全圆佑从来没有过这么彻底的消失。

他辞掉了工作，发了疯一样满世界找寻全圆佑的下落，问了认识全圆佑的所有人，去了全圆佑可能会去的每个地方，都是一无所获。全圆佑像是突然人间蒸发。

然后他等到了一封请帖。

新郎全圆佑邀请他参加他半个月后的婚礼，新娘是他们公司董事长千金。

崔胜澈从来没见过权顺荣这幅样子，双眼空洞无神还流着泪，拽着去送请帖的他的胳膊一遍一遍的重复，胜澈哥圆佑是不是不要我了，哥你说是不是，圆佑他是不是不要我了，圆佑不要我了啊，他不要我了。

权顺荣原本精瘦匀称的身形以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下来，连标志性仓鼠模样的脸颊肉都快要消失，像株原本茁壮生长的向日葵突然坠入永夜，丢失全部的希望全部的向往。

崔胜澈看不下去他这幅半死不活的鬼样子，狠下心臭骂了他一顿。他揪着权顺荣的衣领大吼权顺荣你给我清醒一点！这幅鬼样子算什么？全圆佑就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋大骗子，你们这么多年的感情到头来还比不上他攀上的高枝我算是看错了他，那家伙就是只狐狸，他的血是冷的，你捂不热，为这种男人你不值得，权顺荣醒醒吧！

权顺荣的眼泪像是被崔胜澈晃出来的，他一哭崔胜澈就慌了，一边手忙脚乱的扯着纸给他擦眼泪，一边放轻了声音哄着权顺荣说他再也不吼了顺荣别哭呀。

权顺荣的眼泪却越流越多，刚开始还是安安静静的流眼泪，没多久就一抽一抽地打起了哭嗝，后面越哭越凶像是要把这辈子直到世纪末的眼泪都流个干净，边哭还边骂全圆佑不是东西，骂的断断续续不成句子反而越骂越狠，听的崔胜澈都快怀疑全圆佑不是把权顺荣甩了而是去刨了他家祖坟。

哭到最后权顺荣嗓子泛着点些微的哑，他吸了吸鼻子扯了张纸胡乱把脸一抹，抬起眼紧盯着崔胜澈。

他说哥，我想见他最后一面。

8

婚礼的前一天晚上，全圆佑被崔胜澈押到了权顺荣面前。

找不到人的时候疯狂的想见到他，真的坐在一起四目相对，权顺荣反而不知道该说什么。

也可能是想说的太多了，不知道该从何说起。

反而是全圆佑先开了口。

说吧，要多少钱。

权顺荣瞬间瞪大了眼睛，不可思议爬满整张脸。他没想到只是短短几天，全圆佑竟像变了一个人，变得满身铜臭味到他都快不认得。

他突然扑过去吻住全圆佑，像被折断一边翅膀的鸟儿带着最后的希翼奋力飞翔。他害怕这张嘴会再说出什么让他畏惧的恶言恶语。那就堵住好了。

全圆佑却只是张着嘴任由身上的人亲吻，没有一点点回应。

权顺荣越亲越难过，难过得他捏紧拳头一下一下锤全圆佑的胸口，难过得他边锤边掉眼泪，眼泪顺着脸颊滑到嘴角，涩的权顺荣从头到脚都发苦。

然后他离开他的嘴唇从他身上爬起来，带着深重的挫败把脑袋埋进膝盖里，整个人缩成小小的一团，哭的肩膀一耸一耸，要多可怜有多可怜。

他终于明白他彻底失去了全圆佑，互相陪伴依偎了这么久的他的另一半不要他了。他也想摆出一副潇洒的样子甩甩头发撂下一句不就是分手有什么大不了的，但是全圆佑疏离冷漠的眼神剐得他生疼，疼到他只能用环抱自己这种极度缺乏安全感的姿势来缓解。

但是没用，他反而越哭越凶。

权顺荣哭到哭嗝一个接一个眼泪糊了满脸，脑子里一片浆糊的时候反而有什么东西突然冒出来。

他伸出一只手用力攥住全圆佑的衣角，攥到指节都微微发白，抬起狼狈的小脸看着他动了动嘴，断断续续的音节混着哭嗝连成了一句完整的话。

全圆佑，你还欠我一顿泡菜炒饭。

没想到权顺荣会突然提起这个，看似不着边际的话混着泪水实实在在的砸在全圆佑的心脏上，权顺荣眼光里的破碎绝望他一丝也招架不住。曾经捧在心尖上爱护的珍珠，如今他只能亲手摔碎。

他突然把权顺荣摁在地毯上，不顾他喊疼的惊呼，力气大的像是要把权顺荣捏碎了拆吃入腹。

他压在身上啃他的嘴，确是在啃的，没有一点点亲吻的旖旎柔软，等待猎物掉入陷阱再扑上去啃咬撕扯的眼泛绿光的头狼也不过如此。

身体做着最亲密的事，嘴上却吐出最恶毒的话语。

权顺荣，你不就是为了让我干你，好，如你所愿。

没有…我没有…啊！

只被两个指头草草扩张了的后穴还瑟缩着，就被全圆佑硬生生捅进去，甚至连润滑都没用。空气里溢出一丝血腥气，娇嫩的花芯被粗暴的捣碎，疼的权顺荣一下弓起了身子。

他边喊疼边推搡着全圆佑的胸口想让他退出去，全圆佑反而握住他双手反剪到头顶，就着这样疼痛的姿势横冲直撞起来。

忘了告诉你，泡菜炒饭是我这辈子最恶心的食物没有之一。你紧紧握住不放的过去，你沉溺其中的这许多年不过全是我的欺骗，都是假的，我早说过我是骗你的，现在真相摆在你面前。我明天要结婚了。

全圆佑身体炽热眼神却冰冷，说出的话也像是刚从北极圈最中心打捞上来的，挂着万古不化的冰碴子，冻得权顺荣直哆嗦。

对你的好不过是看在咱们这么多年朋友的份上，因为刚好是你，那段最累的日子陪在身边的刚好是你罢了，换成是谁都一样。

他把他的双腿折到臂弯里勾住，他还在他的身体里一下一下的顶，明明该是最亲密的，权顺荣却觉得身上的全圆佑好像离他半个世纪。

都是男人你也懂，上床只是为了发泄欲望罢了，大家都是成年人，毕竟这么多年朋友，不能好聚好散吗？

他又扳过权顺荣的脑袋，这次是细细密密的吻，落在他的眼角眉梢，落在他脸上的每一处，最后停在耳边。诉说最亲密的姿势，权顺荣的身子却在一寸寸的发冷。

我很早就跟你说过了，相爱这件事太难了概率太小了，现实生活里没有那么多只存在于电影电视剧里的日久生情的戏码，你不信。

没什么是坚固不化的，不管是我的谎言还是我们的十几年。

全圆佑从权顺荣身体里抽出射在地毯上，比起衣冠不整的权顺荣，他看起来像是什么也没经历过的再正常不过的模样。

离开前的最后一句话直挺挺的刺进权顺荣破碎的身体破碎的心脏。

他说权顺荣，我腻了跟你郎骑竹马来的游戏，我们结束了。

9

权顺荣没能阻止这场婚礼。

全圆佑离开之后他直接昏了过去，要不是崔胜澈见一直联系不上他闯进他家把他送进医院，他差点死在地毯上。

住院那段时间一直是崔胜澈抽空照顾他的，差不多快痊愈的时候还跟他插科打诨说因为照顾他推了好几起案子怎么赔偿损失。

权顺荣笑笑，插起一块崔胜澈削好的苹果丢进嘴里，耍赖说不赔，才不赔，要一直欠着。

出院之后权顺荣选择了远行。临行前眼泛泪光的抱了抱来送行的崔胜澈，答应他自己会定期给他发明信片报平安。

权顺荣不打算回来了，虽然没说，但是这是属于他和崔胜澈心照不宣的默契。

飞机起飞的时候权顺荣闭上了眼。既然不打算再回来，那也没必要再看最后一眼。

再见。

10

四年。

全圆佑和千金公证离婚，千金净身出户。

结婚之后全圆佑渐渐了解了很多事情的真相。

比如千金对全圆佑一舞钟情，为了和全圆佑在一起不惜和全世界最宠爱她的父亲反目成仇。

比如当年处处打压他的上司其实才是董事长为千金千挑万选出来的伴侣。

比如权顺荣被卷进去的那件事，原本摊不到权顺荣头上。但是千金想得到全圆佑，就得先毁了权顺荣。

全圆佑本就是聪明的人物，又坐上了驸马的位子，财富地位唾手可得。

他花了四年收购了权顺荣曾经待过的那家公司，架空了他名义上的老丈人，离了婚。

一切尘埃落定的时候，全圆佑已经很久没有权顺荣的消息了。没有联系方式，共同的好友也都断了联络，不清楚近况，甚至连他在哪里都无从知晓。

就任董事长那天晚上，全圆佑翻出了他的大学毕业照。他想和权顺荣说说话。他知道他把权顺荣弄丢了，这辈子也没资格找回来。

我一直都是骗你的权顺荣，这句话也是骗你的，我骗了全天下，骗来骗去连自己也要搭进去。

我在你心上刻下的刀子，总有一天回头看看只是一条不深不浅的疤。

我现在过得很好，身家千万黄金单身汉。

拥有你的时候没本事，足以护你周全后却失了你。

既然分开是结局，那就彻底忘了我吧权顺荣，忘了全圆佑这个欺骗你感情的垃圾，别再想起我。


End file.
